Oh my mischievous twin I have sinned
by Eowyns Entity
Summary: Fred has always felt a strong urge to protect George, but can he protect him from himself? Slash,Inc


The protective and the fragile as one.

My Love is forbidden and yet can I help it? I can't contain the wealth of emotion I feel when I look a him, no more than I could contain the blast from a volcano. Oh my sweet, mischievous twin I have sinned.

He looks to me to guide him in everything, he curls up to me at night and never is my bed devoid of his presence once the moon and stars have risen.

I have never been without him, never been without the need to protect him, and yet I could have lived a thousand years without this new feeling, this new kind of love.

I desire him, desire to feel that sweetly freckled skin shift against my lips, feel his breaths paint my neck in a coat of sin, run my fingers through hair as red as my own and bury myself in his heat and fire.

But how, how could I corrupt him so? How could I think of destroying the innocence I protect so fiercely?

I don't know…

* * *

George waited in silence, the hands ticking ever so slowly on his watch, and though he couldn't see it, he knew very little time had passed.

He craved the closeness of his brother and the familiar haven of his bed, his own bed seemed alien to him now as he never slept in it. But he couldn't slip into his brother's protective embrace yet, for his dorm mates had yet to settle down.

The familiar sounds of a heated hand on a desperate cock came form the direction of Lee's bed and the rustling of parchment from Greg's.

How there two dorm mates weren't aware of the fact that he slept in his brother's bed each night he didn't know, but somehow they remained ignorant and he was glad, they would find it…weird and strange.

He turned his head into his pillow at this thought, and what…do you think they would say if they found out the reason you sleep in your brother's bed at night? A little voice whispered cruelly in the deepest recesses of his mind. What if they found out it was not because you cannot sleep without him, but because you crave him, need him…desire him.

"No!" The word was past his lips before he could call it back and he pursed them tight in an effort to reign in his emotions.

"George?" Came the concerned sound of his brother's voice.

"I'm fine" he whispered softly.

"Come here."

George frowned and poked his head out of his curtains, realizing for the first time that the noises from the other beds had fallen silent and soft little snores were coming from the direction of Lee's bed.

Slipping silently out of his bed his feet slapped softly against the floor, holding still and barely breathing for a moment as he assessed the noises in the dormitory, he rubbed his palms nervously against the blue and white striped flannel of his pajama bottoms.

Ascertaining that know one had awakened he padded softly over to his brothers bed and slid silently between the curtains, a fleeting shadow in the gloom surrounding his brother's bed.

His brother was topless as usual, he could tell even in the dark, and he felt more than saw the hand beckoning him forward.

Crawling along over the rumpled cover, he slid between the bed sheets, warm from the heat of his twin's body.

It was not a moment later that his head was buried against the smooth skin of his brother's chest and he sighed contentedly despite himself.

"Nightmare? Did you fall asleep by mistake?" His brother asked.

"Yeah," He breathed softly, "A nightmare."

Silence fell as they each breathed in the familiar scent of their kin and George was consumed by the depth of emotion he felt for his brother. The temptation to kiss the pale expanse of skin next to his cheek was overwhelming…but he refrained.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked in concern as George ripped his head away from his chest.

"Nothing," His twin's voice was thick with something indiscernible.

Gazing at the familiar way in which George always covered his hands with the sleeves of his pajama's Fred decided not to push the issue.

"Take off your top," He said instead on a sudden impulse.

A wet clothed fist left the side of George's face, "What?"

"Take your top off, it's a hot night, to stuffy to be wearing flannel."

He watched as the shadow of his brother stilled, and then a whispered "Ok"

He bit his lip in anticipation as he heard the whisper of cloth on skin and heard the thud of top hitting the bed covers.

George shivered as the cool air surrounded and caressed him, moving instinctively back to his brother's embrace.

Fred felt a shot of pure heat flash through his groin as his brother arched at the contact of their heated skin.

A small sound left George's lips and Fred was undone, barely thinking and to caught up in the moment to care he touched his lips fleetingly to his brother's concave stomach, his tongue slipping out of its own accord to taste the milky skin it so desperately sought.

George knew, knew exactly what his brother was doing and why, for he had felt the stirrings of desire in his twin, felt his heated gaze and received his lusty thoughts, but only now was he sure of what he had hardly dared hope, that his brother desired and loved him back.

"Fred…we can't" He groaned, twisting his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut as his stomach rose to meet his brother's mouth of it's own accord.

"Why?" Fred said, leaning over his twin in concern, "Am I wrong? Do you not want it to? Oh please don't hate me George I cannot help-"

"No!" George said desperately, louder than he meant to, "I do want it, desperately…but other people-"

"Can bugger off, I'm not giving you up for other people my love, no way."

Without giving his twin a chance to answer, Fred lowered his mouth back to the flesh he had been worrying earlier, sucking and laving with tongue, tasting every freckle and freckless patch of skin.

Slowly he traveled down t his abdomen, breathing heavily, creating moist trails of pleasure, George moaning softly every now and then in response.

Hooking his fingers around the waist band of his twin's pajama's he slowly revealed the hot shaft of his twin's desire.

Closing his mouth round the head he suckled hard and then soft, moving his hands to the base of George's cock and his balls, alternating by slowly stroking and fondling him.

After several heavy duty sucks George began to twist and moan making sounds Fred had never heard leave his lips before, legs thrashing and arms wavering over his head, hips thrusting as much as they could before with one particularly loud grunt he came hard, his semen splashing heavily down Fred's throat as he took it all.

All that could be heard were the harsh pants of George as he bathed in the afterglow when Fred returned to his twin's side.

Wrapping him up in his arms he hushed him, "Shh sleep now, don't worry about me, as long as your happy."

And twining together in an intricate tangle of limbs…they did.


End file.
